


В белом

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Memories, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Стивену и Тони поручили присмотреть за... уткой.АУ, в котором Один после вторжения читаури отправил Локи в Мидгард, запечатав его силу, а присматривать за наказанным асом поручили молодому Хранителю Нью-Йоркского храма. Пятница и Джарвис сосуществуют.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 11





	В белом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Три слова - осень 2019" в Stark, Strange & Co community.

В последний раз окинув взглядом своё отражение в зеркале, Локи поддёрнул воротник белоснежной рубашки, разгладил несуществующие складки на белоснежных же джинсах и удовлетворённо хмыкнул: образ паиньки ему отлично удался.

Впрочем, если подумать, он и так последние пару месяцев был настоящим паинькой — даже братцу ни единой лягушки за шиворот не сунул, хотя тот пару раз аж напрашивался. Рядом с этими двумя — Локи глянул через плечо на всё ещё разобранную постель — чем дальше, тем меньше тянуло куролесить и устраивать проказы: Стивен оставался совершенно непрошибаем, выдавая эмоции только лёгким укором во взгляде, а Тони просто закатывал глаза и понимающе усмехался. И разыгрывать их стало совершенно неинтересно.

А ещё лёгкий укор и понимающая усмешка могли однажды обернуться разочарованным выражением…

Локи тряхнул головой, прогоняя лишние мысли: у него всё хорошо, и именно это он хотел сегодня показать матушке. Как он счастлив.

Для разнообразия на кухню он отправился ногами, уже достаточно наигравшись возвращённой ему полгода назад магией. Его силы, правда, всё ещё были очень ограничены Одином, но и их вполне хватало доводить своих мужчин до инфаркта внезапными появлениями по утрам.

Тони, как обычно, пил кофе и пялился в планшет; Стивен, погружённый в свои мысли, неторопливо жевал круассан. Локи наклонился к одному — и вместо щеки впечатался губами в краешек быстро подставленного рта, затем к другому — и его пальцы, лёгшие на плечо, поймали и легонько стиснули. На столе уже ждал стакан свежевыжатого апельсинового сока с мятой, к которому он пристрастился в Мидгарде, и, залпом осушив его, Локи объявил:

— Не скучайте и не плачьте без меня сегодня: я возвращаюсь в Асгард. По делу.

Теперь всё внимание было приковано к нему (даже Плащ Стивена встрепенулся), и Локи подумал, что образ паиньки только кажется невинным: Тони, смерив его оценивающим взглядом, невольно облизнул губы, и хотя на лице Стивена ни единый мускул не дрогнул, но его глаза… О, он научился читать эти выразительные, живые глаза, и сейчас они его пожирали. Стоило почаще экспериментировать с мидгардской модой.

— Когда тебя ждать обратно? — отозвался Стивен.

— К ночи. Может быть, завтра. Как закончу дела.

— Это ради своих дел ты так… принарядился? — Тони подпустил в голос нарочито ревнивых ноток, и Локи в ответ изобразил невиннейшую из улыбок.

Его мидгардский наряд наверняка покажет матери, что он здесь обжился и не страдает. А отца, скорее всего, взбесит. Идеально.

— Когда вернусь, мне точно понадобится помощь, чтобы избавиться от этих тряпок, — бросил он, помахал ручкой и растворился в волшебном мареве.

***  
— Ты не едешь в компанию? — поинтересовался Стивен, глядя, как Тони подливает в кружку ещё кофе и разворачивает с планшета проекцию.

— Не. Там сегодня сплошные делегации, да ещё Роджерс пожаловал. Работать не дадут.

— Пеппер тебя завтра сожрёт.

— В худшем случае — немного погрызёт. А вот делегаты — те до косточек обглодают, и Стиву на тарелку выплюнут. Ты бы знал, какие индийцы бывают дотошные! А от китайцев шуму… Ой, не смотри на меня так! Пеппер справится. А потом я отправлю её в трёхдневный отпуск на Мальдивы: море, пляж, спа… связь барахлит.

Стивен покачал головой, но больше возражать не стал, только пробормотал под нос: «С кем поведёшься...» Он было принялся заправлять кофеварку по новой, как за окном ослепительно полыхнуло, а следом послышался тяжёлый стук в дверь. Тони со Стивеном переглянулись и вздохнули: пяти минут Локи в Асгарде не пробыл, а его брат уже примчался. Открывая дверь, они уже ждали худшего, но к оглушительному «Кря!» и вихрю белых перьев всё равно оказались не готовы.

— Тони! Доктор! Как замечательно, что вы оба здесь! — Тор, как всегда, лучезарно улыбался, и от его медвежьего дружелюбия трещали кости. — Друзья, только вам я могу доверить столь деликатное дело. Присмотрите за этой уткой сегодня, а? Очень надо, выручите, по гроб жизни обязан буду! — Тор умоляюще сложил ладони вместе, и не успели Тони со Стивеном осмыслить его слова, как он счастливо хлопнул их по плечам: — Вы самые настоящие друзья, и Асгард вовек не забудет вашей доброты! Благодарю вас, от всей души благодарю! И чтобы ни единого пёрышка с её драгоценной тушки не упало — это всё-таки священная асгардская птица.

С этим предостережением Тор крутанул на руке молот — и был таков. Белоснежная священная асгардская птица топтала в прихожей ковёр и мотала головой, пребывая явно не в восторге от своего временного обиталища.

Тихо прикрыв дверь, Стивен переглянулся с Тони.

— И что ты знаешь об утках? — спросил тот.

— Водоплавающие птицы семейства утиных.

— Не густо, — фыркнул Тони. — Ладно, один день мы друг друга, наверное, как-нибудь потерпим…

Утка негодующе вздёрнула клюв, презрительно косясь на непочтительных смертных, и стала обходить комнату по периметру, хозяйски её осматривая.

— В Асгарде, похоже, даже утки… асгардские, — фыркнул Стивен, глядя на снобистские птичьи замашки. — Локи в свой первый приход, помнится, так же ходил, задрав нос, пока Древняя давала мне инструкции на его счёт.

Тони пожал плечами и двинулся обратно в сторону кухни, где его ждали планшет и остывающий кофе. Стивен кивнул снующему рядом Плащу на подопечную и вернулся к манипуляциям с кофеваркой. День предстоял долгий…

Спустя спокойных полчаса Плащ примчался на кухню и принялся панически метаться под потолком.

— В чём дело, Леви? Не мельтеши, объясни нормально.

Плащ раскинул полы, сделал ещё три бешеных круга и метнулся обратно к выходу. Тони и Стивен кинулись за ним. Утка, как оказалось, добралась до небольшой серверной, которую Тони недавно оборудовал в Санктуме. Видимо, приняв переплетение проводов за гнездо, она безнадёжно в них запуталась и теперь билась как сумасшедшая. Благо, достаточно оказалось вытащить из разъёмов несколько штекеров, чтобы вернуть пленнице свободу.

— Кря! Кря-а-а! Кря-кря-кря! — обматерила их та, вырвавшись, и, взмахнув царскими белыми крылами, чинно удалилась.

Несмотря на жаркую битву природы с цивилизацией, перьев вокруг не наблюдалось, и Тони со Стивеном облегчённо вздохнули. Мало ли, объясняйся потом с наследником, почему под их надзором святыня Асгарда полысела.

Стресс определённо стоило чем-нибудь заесть, но не судьба: теперь утка обнаружилась на кухонном столе, по которому расхаживала с важным видом, а заметив хозяев, растопорщила крылья и грозно повелела:

— КРЯ!

— Мне кажется, она тоже хочет поставить нас на колени, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Дурной пример заразительный, да? Но что дозволено Юпитеру…

— ...без того утка прекрасно обойдётся.

Прошло совсем немного времени с того дня, как они втроём пересекли черту, позволив обжигавшим их искрам разгореться полноценным огнём.

Было четвёртое июля, когда миллионы американцев включили телевизоры, чтобы полюбоваться на столичные парады, и трансляция вдруг прервалась: вместо звёздно-полосатых флагов экраны по всей стране показали восседающего на Железном троне Локи Одинсона, вещающего о новой эре, наступившей для великого американского народа, о том, что они были избраны и удостоены великой чести служить настоящему богу…

Стивен, представляя все ужасные кары, которым подвергнет его Древняя, сбился с ног в поисках несносного плута, а телефон Тони разрывался от звонков Пеппер, Мстителей, Конгресса и Президента США. В Санктум оба вернулись за полночь, валясь с ног от усталости, обменялись сочувственно-понимающими взглядами и отправились в спальню. Подлец обнаружился прямо на кровати, смеялся над собственной шуткой и смотрел на двоих мужчин, в непринуждённой позе откинувшись на подушки. Слишком непринуждённой, чтобы быть естественной. Те молчали, и лица их были непроницаемы. Настороженный в каждом движении, Локи поднялся с постели и приблизился, медленно, точно пугливая лань.

— Ну скажите же, было забавно, — гнул он своё, но дрогнувший голос выдал.

— Так, значит, всё мечтаешь поставить людей на колени? — глухо обронил Тони, и не успел Локи ответить, как Стивен и тут же сам Тони опустились на колени перед ним, не отрывая глаз от застывшей маски насмешника.

Маска треснула и осыпалась дрожью ресниц и кривоватым изгибом тонких губ. Беззащитное выражение и уязвимость во взгляде стоили, казалось, всего.

Локи пришёл в себя почти сразу. Мгновенно понял правила игры, легко включился в роль и повелевал любовниками так, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Они провели незабываемую ночь. И всё же несколько последующих дней Локи всё будто ждал расплаты: ходил тихий, словно пришибленный, и то и дело ластился то к одному, то к другому — в самый неподходящий момент. Ни один ни разу не оттолкнул. Стоило наклониться к увлечённому книгой Стивену, как тот поворачивал голову, ловил его взгляд, целовал коротко — и возвращался к чтению ни слова не говоря. Стоило приблизиться к погружённому в возню с железками Тони, как тот усмехался краешком губ, потирался об него виском или щекой — и снова сосредотачивался на работе.

На третий день Локи застал их упоённо целующимися на кухне. Пока он размышлял, стоит ли прервать идиллию пошлой шуточкой или просто молча развернуться, Тони глянул на него недовольно и, оторвавшись от губ Стивена, произнёс:

— А вашему высочеству что, отдельное приглашение в письменной форме надобно?

Тони нетерпеливо манил рукой, Стивен спокойно дожидался, и Локи двинулся вперёд, как поводок потянули. Пленённый чужими руками, губами и горячим дыханием, он в полной мере ощутил, что он здесь не дополнение — а часть целого.

Пока Тони убирал чудом не слетевший со стола планшет и любимую кружку — красно-зелёную со стилизованными изображениями арк-реактора, рогатого шлема и Глаза Агамотто, подаренную ему на день рождения (кто бы мог подумать) Стивеном, — сам Стивен раздумывал у открытого буфета, в какую миску налить утке воды.

— Знаешь, он нас будто на прочность проверял: выдержим или нет.

— Почему «будто»? — спросил Стивен, доставая металлический салатник. — Обычное поведение человека с травмой отверженного: убедиться, что любят действительно его, а не только его хорошую сторону.

Тони кивнул и достал чуть зачерствевший багет.

— Как думаешь, ничего? Всё равно же уткам хлеб вроде размачивают?

Стивен пожал плечами: другого всё равно не было, до булочной никто из них вчера так и не дошёл.

На плавающий в миске размякший хлеб её величество утка смотрела с таким оскорблённым видом, что впору было устыдиться собственной глупости: кормить божественную живность столь плебейской пищей, придумали тоже. Вздохнув, Стивен заменил воду с хлебом на обычную чистую. Утка сунула в неё клюв — и расплескала по всей кухне.

— А знаешь, в ресторане «Тао» на пятьдесят восьмой делают неплохую утку по-пекински, — некстати вспомнил Тони.

Утка его заявления не оценила и попыталась ущипнуть. Стивен смотрел странно задумчиво.

— И чем только кормят этих птиц в Асгарде? — пробормотал он. — Я хотел сварить овсянку, но судя по всему, мы её потом со всех стен отскребать будем.

— Хм.

Утка вдруг встрепенулась и кинулась к краю стола, что-то деловито крякая. Она цопала перепончатыми лапами по столу и хлопала крыльями, пока Стивен не сообразил: там, на столешнице, стоял графин с остатками апельсинового сока для Локи. Переглянувшись, они с Тони перелили его в пиалу и поставили на стол к утке, которая принялась жадно хлебать, покуда хватило клюва.

— Помнишь, Тор как-то жаловался, что Локи однажды прикинулся змеёй?..

— Ты же не думаешь…

— Сегодня он внезапно ушёл, разодетый в белое, а через пять минут нагрянул Тор и…

— Да зачем ему?

— Это же Локи.

— Да, но утка, Стивен? Серьёзно?

— Эта утка пьёт апельсиновый сок.

— Она из Асгарда. Мало ли, чем они там своих уток поят.

— И всё же…

— Нет, — замотал головой Тони.

Но на утку покосился с подозрением.

Та, презрев праздные разговоры смертных холопов, решила перепорхнуть на спинку стула, разумеется, опрокинула его и стремглав умчалась, костеря на своём утином весь человеческий род и их никчёмную мебель впридачу. Через минуту птичьи вопли стихли, а через пять Тони со Стивеном сочли тишину подозрительной. Обойдя весь первый этаж, они поднялись уже было на второй, как их накрыла гигантская тень: под круглым витражом, раскинув крылья, зависла в воздухе утка. Как эти крылья сумели поднять такую тушу, оставалось загадкой.

— Кажется, я уже почти готов поверить…

— Если это и не Локи, то точно его близкая родственница.

Оба рассмеялись, прикрыв лица руками.

К Рождеству Один за примерное поведение (при поручительстве Хранителя Нью-Йоркского храма, а также Верховного мага Земли) вернул Локи часть его сил.

Локи отрывался вовсю.

Незадолго до этого он увлёкся историей христианского культа, и когда наступил главный религиозный праздник, не смог устоять.

Утром двадцать пятого декабря жители Нью-Йорка имели счастье лицезреть «Второе Пришествие Христа» во всём блеске иллюзионистских способностей бога коварства и обмана. Сошедший прямиком с небес, «Иисус» в терновом венце призвал грешников покаяться, а праведных возрадоваться, ибо настало время Царствию Земному и Царствию Небесному наконец соединиться…

Светопреставление происходило в Центральном парке. Глядя на Мессию, крестились даже евреи и почему-то буддисты.

Тони отключил телефон, а Стивен вход в Санктум заколдовал на проход в зеркальное измерение: в Храм Древняя придёт всё равно порталом, а отследить его по ауре не сможет.

Когда Локи вернулся домой, его встретил зеркальный мир и лица двоих достигших просветления мужчин, мирно попивающих травяной настой.

Насмешек над собой утка не стерпела.

— Ты уверен, что оставлял амулет в хранилище, а не бросил его, как в тот раз…

— Уверен! — огрызнулся Стивен.

Тони, пыхтя, пошарил рукой под диваном, но ни утки, ни Глаза Агамотто там не нашарил.

— Да где же она…

Из библиотеки донёсся странный шум, и Тони со Стивеном опрометью кинулись туда. На пороге они столкнулись с Плащом и пока распутывались, чокнутая птица пронеслась у них прямо под ногами.

— Паучка бы сюда, — бросил на ходу Тони.

— Ага, и как потом с перьев паутину счищать?

— Зато точно все перья при ней останутся. С гарантией.

Несмотря на свой вес и кажущуюся неповоротливость, утка оказалась неуловимым спринтером.

— Кажется, нам только музыки из «Шоу Бенни Хилла» не хватает…

Не успел Тони договорить, как по Санктуму разнеслись звуки «Yakety Sax».

— Спасибо, Пятница, ты всегда понимаешь меня с полуслова…

— Всегда пожалуйста, босс, — отозвалась та, очевидно пропустив сарказм мимо динамиков.

— Тебе не кажется, — поинтересовался Тони, тяжело опираясь на плечо Стивена, пытаясь отдышаться, — что общение Пятницы с Локи стоит как-то ограничить? Он дурно на неё влияет. Я сам уже не понимаю, шутит она или всерьёз.

— Подумаешь об этом, когда временному континууму не будет угрожать… утка.

Втроём с Плащом они попытались загнать птицу в тупик, но вдруг Стивен бросил взгляд в боковой коридор и побежал туда с криком: «Гоните ко мне!» Плащ взлетел под потолок у самого поворота, Тони метнулся к утке, которая проскочила обратно у него между ног, а когда на её пути внезапно оказался Плащ, свернула в нужную сторону. Там, распахнув одну из трёх стеклянных дверей, её поджидал Стивен. Сквозняк разнёс по Храму аромат альпийских лугов и озёрную свежесть. Увидев воду, утка обрадованно закрякала, выпустив из клюва драгоценную ношу, и поспешила вперёд.

Тони подобрал по пути оброненный амулет, отдал Стивену, и оба они, хохоча, повалились прямо на траву.

— Не, это точно не Локи.

— Не Локи, — подтвердил Стивен.

— Хотя я вот сейчас подумал: у Одина же по преданию есть свои птицы-доносчики…

— Вороны, Тони. Вороны — очень умные птицы, а это чёртова утка.

Он устало выдохнул. Тони нашарил его руку и переплёл пальцы.

Утка счастливо нарезала круги по крошечному озеру.

— Слушай, а мы не зря её сюда выпустили? Сбежит, так потом ищи её…

— Я барьер поставил. Не должна.

Уверенности в его голосе не было, но Тони ничего не ответил. Стивен сел, но рук не расцепил.

— Ты ведь и сам не сразу поверил. Ходил вокруг да около, намёки мимо ушей пропускал, даже когда Локи уже в открытую потешался. Уж не знаю, на кого из вас мне больше терпения понадобилось.

— А сам-то, — усмехнулся Тони, стискивая шершавую от рубцов руку. — Только и ждал, что мы с Локи вот-вот сожмём друг друга в жарких объятиях и свалим в закат, оставив тебя с твоими пыльными книжками.

— Намекаешь на твой день рождения, когда он испортил вечеринку так, что пришлось всех рассадить по квинджетам, а потом мы развернулись на полпути и махнули втроём в Венецию?

— Нет, на твой, когда Локи трижды повторил, где мы с ним будем, но ты оказался настолько упрям, что Санктуму понадобилось три часа, чтобы тебя выкурить вон. К концу второго часа у Локи кончились все плоские шуточки и он сознался, что сговорился с Храмом, но тот, видно, остался верен Хранителю.

— Так вот что…

— А ты думал. Не только Джарвиса же ему подговаривать, чтобы поливал мне гостей из пожарных спринклеров. Хотя, признаться, он оказался прав: не так уж я хотел эту вечеринку.

— Вы двое с самого начала лучше ладили. К тому же для меня работа всегда была на первом месте.

— У меня тоже. Только никто тут не требует жертв. И не смеши меня: лучше ладили. Этот парень привёл сюда армию и попытался поработить планету — разумеется, я должен был убедиться, что он нам больше не угрожает. И если уж совсем откровенно… я проявил бы куда меньше бдительности, если бы встречи с Локи не подразумевали неизбежных встреч с тобой.

Стивен промолчал, только пальцы сжались чуть крепче.

***  
Священную асгардскую птицу Тор забрал ближе к ночи, рассыпаясь в благодарностях.

Вымотанные сверх всякой меры, Тони со Стивеном рухнули на диванчик в холле и сидели плечом к плечу, рука в руке.

Такими их и застал вернувшийся из Асгарда Локи. Когда-то он нечаянно свёл их вместе, сбежав из-под надзора молодого нью-йоркского Хранителя к самому могущественному человеку Мидгарда, которого знал. Долгое время наблюдал за разгоравшимся между ними огнём, и даже не понял, как сам оказался частью пожара.

Ничтоже сумняшеся, Локи втиснулся между ними, затем развернулся и устроился головой на коленях Тони, перебросив ноги через Стивена. Одна рука тут же зарылась в его волосы, расчёсывая и массируя, вторая легла приятной тёплой тяжестью на колено. Где-то под бедром две руки всё так же держались друг за друга.

— Какие-то вы усталые. Что случилось?

— Утром забегал твой братец и оставил нам на попечение свою утку, — пояснил Тони.

— Утку? — переспросил Локи и расхохотался. — Ай, да братец! Вот это я понимаю: будущий царь!

Дождавшись, пока смех немного утихнет, Стивен поинтересовался:

— Что именно тебя так насмешило?

— Матушка на него за что-то осерчала и в качестве наказания повелела месяц заботиться об утке. Унизительно: ходячее жаркое, а тут корми её, пои, убирай. Да ещё у них с этой Джейн свидание было назначено. Вот он и выкрутился. Де-ле-ги-ро-вал, — снова захихикал Локи.

— Постой-ка… — моргнул Тони. — Так она что, не священная?

Локи смолк на мгновение, а потом аж заскулил от смеха:

— Это вам Тор… про священную-то… наплёл?.. А ра… растёт... братец-то…

— И чем же их у вас кормят? — спросил Стивен.

— Да чем придётся, — хмыкнул Локи, отсмеявшись. — Где зерном, где на лугу выпасут, где объедками со стола — хлеб им чёрствый размочат или кашу вчерашнюю вывалят. А что?

— Культурологический интерес, — ответил Стивен с каменным лицом.

Тони с умным видом покивал.

Локи поглядел на них, прищурившись, но расспрашивать не стал — слишком уж лица были измученные, а у него на этот вечер ещё были планы.

— Так что, поможет мне кто-нибудь избавиться от этих ужасных мидгардских тряпок?

Тони со Стивеном переглянулись, и ответ не заставил себя ждать.

***  
А на следующий день Тони повёл их в китайский ресторан на пятьдесят восьмой улице, где они втроём с удовольствием отведали утку по-пекински.

Локи всё ещё был паинькой. Пока...


End file.
